


Broken Glass

by PumpkinPieTimb



Series: SCP au [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst and Feels, Gen, SCP AU, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Winged Alexis | Quackity, if it wasn't clear yet xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: He remembered trying to run, only to be pulled back into hell by the collar. He remembered pleading for mercy and trying to snap some sense back into Technoblade. He remembered screaming in pain as the SCP slashed a long fucking wound onto his face. He remembered the pain, the agony, the overwhelming fear of losing his life to his friend.He remembered those and more until he heard a loud snapping noise, with the last burst of pain on his back-side before completely blacking out.
Series: SCP au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote for [ @157-bees' SCP au ](https://157-bees.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Please go check them out, the blog is really really fun!! I think it would be difficult to understand this fic without context, but... I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Read previous parts of the series for more context! :D

Quackity gingerly traced his scar as he stared at himself in the mirror. It was long, jagged, elevated, and lighter than the rest of his skin. It stands out so much that he hates it.

His fingers stop just under his left eye, it was gray and useless. He couldn’t see through it anymore. Quackity lets out a shaky breath, clenching the hand on his side. He needs to stay composed.

_“Blood for the blood god.”_

Quackity flinched at the words that echoed in his head. The same words that were uttered before everything went to shit. He knows it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He remembered trying to run, only to be pulled back into hell by the collar. He remembered pleading for mercy and trying to snap some sense back into Technoblade. He remembered screaming in pain as the SCP slashed a long fucking wound onto his face. He remembered the pain, the agony, the overwhelming fear of losing his life to his friend.

He remembered those and more until he heard a loud snapping noise, with the last burst of pain on his back-side before completely blacking out.

His breathing started to pick up the more he thought about what happened. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them drop. He’s not fucking _weak._

Quackity stretched out his wing… _wing._ Yeah, singular, only one wing. He’s only started to get used to the new weight on his back and now he has to get used to the unbalanced weight again. His right shoulder started to ache at the unbalanced weight, so Quackity let his wing drop with a sniff.

He isn’t going to cry. He _isn’t_.

Quackity looked back at his face and glared at the scar. He hates it. It stood out, it reminded him of so many horrible things— he wants it gone, gone, _gone_ —

Then realization hit him. He’s a shape-shifter. He could just… make it go away. He can just make it disappear! He can put himself back together! He can go back to normal…

With new-found hope, Quackity closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He willed his face to fix itself, to reform and remove the stupid fucking scar. He felt his flesh move around at his will, he can even feel his lost wing starting to reform as well.

When he was sure everything was back to normal, when he could finally feel the familiar weight of _both_ wings on his back, he slowly opened his eyes.

Quackity grinned triumphantly when he saw his wing back, he stared at it in awe and went to touch it, but then he realized he still had a blind spot on his left side. He looked back at the mirror and saw that his left eye was still gray.

He lunged forward and grabbed the mirror in both sides, not believing what he was seeing. Maybe it was just a mistake, maybe it was the trick of the light, or maybe he just forgot to fix his eyesight— Quackity tried, and tried, and _tried_ to make his eyesight come back, but nothing seemed to work.

Quackity pushed away the mirror, making it tilt back and crash, then he placed a hand over his gray eye and started hyperventilating. It can’t be— he’s supposed to be able to bring it back! He’s supposed to be able to see again!

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

_“Please, please, please just let me go— Techno please!”_

Quackity hiccupped as his tears started flowing down his eyes. _Nonononono—_

_“Pretty wings, I wonder what happens if I rip them off,”_

_“No! Please! Don’t do it, please— FUCK!”_

This can’t be happening. He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want the reminder. _He doesn’t want anything from that memory!_

He can’t have his eye gray forever. He can’t have a blind-spot for the rest of his life. He doesn’t want to flinch every time he looks at the mirror. He doesn’t want to be _scared_ of Techno forever!

Quackity slid down to the floor, not realizing that he was starting to lose grip of his shape. He cried and cried as he relived every single moment of the horrifying experiment, while slowly melting into a literal puddle of goo.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add another chapter, but that depends on how I write the next part of the series. I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
